


Angel in disguise

by haruaki_ (ee_ee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee_ee/pseuds/haruaki_
Summary: Maybe not everything's lost.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Kudos: 3





	Angel in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-neutral reader.

I saw it.

It wasn't that dead soldier's patch.

It was Petra Ral's.

He was giving away the only thing he had left of his lover as a memorial to the two soldiers who caused him and few other parents nothing but more pain.

How could he be so kind and giving?

_Where was his office again?_

The look on his face — that solemn broken expression when Petra's father came up to him and talked about marriage — I remember it.

He looked like he was about to wail for decades to come.

He looked broken beyond repair, and I couldn't help but shed a tear or two for this man.

_Oh right! It was down the hall, up the stairs and to the...wait, left or right?_

He was always misunderstood.

All of them think he doesn't have a heart just because he didn't cry or break down miserably when he found out about his team and lover ; but I can see it in his eyes, they held so much emotion.

Much more than he wanted to ever show publicly.

Worst thing was, he was being strong for everyone and yet, they ridiculed him for it.

He was fighting for himself, his deceased loved ones, for humanity, and yet...no one has ever shown the appreciation this wonderfully selfless man deserved.

_Oh...it's not the left._

I remember when I first came into the scouting legion, when I first laid eyes on him, he was so...so strong.

He was like a standing ovation for humanity's hope — he is.

He was Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest Soldier and Leader of all Soldiers. Well, most of them.

In my opinion, he deserved more respect than given.

Sure, he's grumpy and very cleanly oriented indeed, but on the battlefield, he soared higher and greater than any of us combined.

It seemed like he really was flying.

It seemed like he could take on the world with nothing but his passion to free humanity and his gears.

_I think it's this room._

When I first found out about Petra Ral and Levi Ackerman, I was ecstatic! He had finally found someone who he could share his life and it's hurdles with.

I was genuinely happy for the him.

I didn't try to congratulate him though, I was — and still is — shy and just merely a simple cadet in Squad Leader Hanji's squad, but I would always smile happily and feel joy bubbling in me when I see them together.

He looked so happy and he deserved it more than any of us.

_I should knock, but not too hard. Wait, what if he's busy or sleeping?? Or what if-_

I could detect the worry in his eyes before we had adjourned to the outside world.

Something big was going on and it was clearly stated in his body language.

He was way too tense and less talkative — his back was beyond straight and his forehead was already starting to glisten.

"What's wrong, (Name)? Who are you staring at, hmmm~?" Squad Leader Hanji hummed in a teasing time while wriggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing...it's just, don't you think Captain is being weird today, Squad Leader Hanji?" I asked her but then she just shrugged it off.

I knew something was going on but I didn't question it any further. It wasn't my place to.

Who would've known though, that it was going to be the worse day for the one I looked up to the most.

If I could, I would've traveled back in time to spare this generous person the pain ; but alas, I couldn't for I am just a mere cadet with no supernatural powers.

"Who ever it is, stop standing there like an idiot and state your fucking name and business. " He said with irritation vastly hinted in his tone.

"Sor-Sorry! C-Cadet (full name), f-for personal r-reasons!" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering but it's not like I could've helped it.

"Come in. "

He sounded so tired.

_Maybe I should've brought him tea too._

"Sit. " He ordered me without even lifting his eyes from the paper on his desk.

"Y-Yes. " I whimpered like an obedient dog and sat down. It wasn't that I was scared of him or anything, it was just my shyness problem acting up.

"Well? Are you not going to tell me why you come here for or should I guess it? I don't have all damn day. " He said and finally looked up at me with a glare.

I couldn't help but notice the redness in his eyes, the heavy dark circles underneath and his pale complexion.

It broke my heart to see such a great man like this.

He really didn't deserve this.

"S-Sorry. I'll get-get to the point then. " I stood up and dug through my pocket to obtain the item.

I could feel his eyes curiously following my movement like a titan towards his prey. Except, he didn't have that crazy look of hunger for human flesh.

I took it out and placed it on his desk.

He seemed to have a questionable look as to why I had put a bloody patch on his clean desk.

"What's the meaning of this, cadet (last name)?" His voice was slightly shaky, like he wasn't believing what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry. It might not have been Petra Ral's, but it is Eld Jinn's, sir. " I smiled at him while he kept still.

My shyness now completely gone.

"How..." his waterline was starting to shine and his slightly trembling hands were making way to grab the fabric.

I took the fabric in one hand and took his moderately shaking hand with my other, I placed it on his hand and closed it up.

"I took it out last minute. I apologize for doing so without your permission, sir. " I bowed and kept myself there.

I hear him stand up and walk. Before I realized it, he stood in front of me.

"Stand up straight, soldier. " His tone was stern, but still had an amount of softness to it.

"Yes, sir. "

What he did next really baffled me beyond comprehension.

"Thank you. " He whispered and hugged me even tighter.

I smiled and returned the gesture gladly while rubbing his back soothingly as if I was telling him it's okay.

We stayed there for a couple minutes in silence other than his occasional sniffling.

It was quite comforting.

Soon after, he released me and had went back to sitting on his huge chair.

"Why...why did you do this for me?" He had curiosity painted all over his gunmetal-blue hues.

"Because you're like an angel in disguise. " I smiled at him as I spoke of nothing but the truth.

"That makes no sense. " He rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't have to. " I kept up my smile seeing how he was looking so dearly at Eld Jinn's wings of freedom patch.

"Don't tell anyone about this. You're dismissed, cadet (l/n). " He looked up at me and went back to looking at the paper before while he tucked the patch away in a drawer.

"Yes, sir. " I saluted him and made my way out.

But before I could shut the door fully, I heard him say one last time, "Thank you. "

I smiled and went on with my day.

He really does deserve better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in 2015 on Wattpad (@haruaki_).
> 
> P. S. I don't write for Levi or like this anymore! And check out my main ee_ee for more content!


End file.
